Peace Can't Last Forever
by Aister97
Summary: "You know just as well as I do its changing out there." Of course I knew, didn't we all? With the wizarding world changing, James and Rose find their own way of fighting back. Eventual Rose/Scorpius, Al/OC, Lucy/OC. *My first Fanfic, Please Read & Review!
1. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling :(

First year begins. Roses P.O.V.

"Come on Al, hurry up!" I exclaimed as we walked down the train searching for a compartment. "Don't boss me Rosie, I'm looking." He replied hastily.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited! Can you believe it, were finally going to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed "Yeah, I can believe it, it's all you've talked about for the past year." he said shaking his head.

Al was my cousin, and bestfriend. We'd practically grown up in the same house for merlins sake. We have an extremly close family. I have aboout forty Aunts and Uncles, and one hundred cousins lets just say the Burrow never has a quiet saturday. Poor grandmum Molly. To clarify things, I don't actually have one hundred cousins, or that many Aunts and Uncles. Cousin wise, Teddy, whos not actually blood related is the oldest. Uncle Harry is his godfather, but he lives with his grandmum, Andromanda. He's got bright turquoise hair and brown eyes. Next comes Victorie, who coincidentily has a 'thing' with dear old Teddy. Shes got long Blonde hair and Blue eyes, shes practicully a carbon copy of Aunty theres Dominique, who has brown hair (no idea where it came from) and the signature Weasley freckles. Domm and Vics brother Louis is the last of Aunty Fleur and Uncle Bills kids. Hes got blonde hair and brown eyes. Aunt Andrey and Uncle Percys kids are Molly, and Lucy. Lucy, my favorite girl cousin has light brown hair, and Molly has Long bright Red Hair. Fred and Roxanne, who are twins are Uncle George and Aunty Angelinas kids. Both have tan skin, and brown hair. Only Fred looks just like our uncle Fred, who died in the second wizarding war. James, Al, and Lily are all Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginnys kids. James looks just like Uncle Harrys dad except his dark hair has a redish tinge to it. Lily looks like a cross of Aunty Ginny, and Uncle Harrys mom. Al looks just like Uncle Harry, right down to the bright green eyes. The only thing he doesn't have is the bad eye sight, James got that. And last is me and my brother Hugo. Hugo has brown hair and brown eyes. I have long red hair that falls in curls. Don't get me wrong I love it, and its more tame than my mums, but sometimes it was still too much to handle. I'd gotten my dads eyes though. They were crystal blue, and they were one of the fews things I adored about myself. No, I'm not some misunderstood unconfident girl, I just didn't think I was exceptionally pretty like my mum, or Vic.  
>Hugo and Lily are two years below me, Al, and Lucy, who all start Hogwarts this year. James, Roxy, and Fred are all starting second year. Louis starts third. Domm is going into her fifth and Molly, and Vic are starting their last. Teddy has been out of school for Two years now and is training to be an auror like Uncle Harry and my dad.<p>

"Yeah, well I'm excited." I said deffensively

"Heres one!" he said suddenly. We'd been looking for a while now.

"Great." I said opening the compartment door and smiling at the only person in the compartment. She had tan skin, wavy dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes, they could almost give Al's eyes a run for their galleons.

"Hi, I'm Rose, and this is my cousin Al, mind if we sit here, we've been looking forever." I said showing her a small smile.

"Sure, I'm Arthina Zabini, but please, call me Artie, my blasted mother named my after her grandmum." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Al said as we put away our trunks. We sat down across from her.  
>\ " So your a Weasley, and your a Potter right?" she asked looking between us.<p>

"Yeah." I said looking curiously at her. We were all used to our parents being recognized in public, and even a few grown-up knew our names, but I guess we took for granted that kids knew who we were too.

"My dad, and mum went to school with your parents" she explained "But they never talked much," "Who are your parents?" I asked curiously.

" Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass." She said.

"I recognize the name." Al said. "You do?" I asked. I didn't. "Yeah, my dad may have mentioned the names in passing." He replied.

Sudddenly the compartment door burst opeen, and in ran Lucy panting. She gripped a stitch in her side before finally catching her breath. "What is it Lu?" Asked Al, his eyebrows raised.

"Ja-James, F-F-Fred.." she gasped and she disappeared again. That was never a good sign. Someone running into a room, gasping James and Freds names, and then sprinting out never ended in anything relatively good.

"Oh merlin, already?" Al said jumping up and running out of the compartment. Artie looked around confused, her eyebrows pulling together at the middle. "C'mon." I said jumping up. I filled her in quickly on who Fred and James were, and their,,antics. After we walked down the train a while, we started to hear people screaming, and coughing, and then the smell hit us. It appeared that James and Fred had dropped dungbombs in the hallways.

Before I knew what was happening there were several loud bangs and the letters 'WWW' wizzed by in firework form. Fireworks were flying down the train at what I was sure was dangerous speeds. I was pulled to the ground by someone and dragged into a compartment. Artie was nowhere in sight. After coughing on the floor of the compartment for a few seconds my eyes adjusted and I looked up to see a pair of piercing gray orbs looking curiously at me "Are you trying to get the top half of your body caught on fire?" Asked the person. He had messy blonde hair that whipped around his forehead. I huffed "No, thank you very much." I said deffiently. We stared each other down for a minute before his face broke into a small smile.

"I'm Scorpius M-Malfoy." He said as if he was debating on saying his last name. I'd heard a lot about the Malfoys, but as much bad as I'd heard, also knew they helped Uncle Harry out, so I was holding any grudges, despite what my father would say.

"I'm Rose-"

"Weasley, I know, believe me, I'm pretty sure veryone does." He cut me off.

I frowned and felt my eyebrows pull together "Er..right." I said shaking my head. The compartment door slid open and in walked a boy about our age with brown hair and blue eyes "There you are Scor, I've been looking everywhere for you, crazy stuff going on out there huh?" He said smiling, he looked at me after a few seconds and a bigger smile crossed his face "Rose Weasley right?" He asked.

I sighed, starting to get annoyed. It was getting ridiculous, did all my older cousins have to go through this? I got it, our parents were famous, but that didn't mean I had my face and name on billboard across Diagon Alley did it? "Yeah, you are?" I asked. "Daniel Lifeing, call me Danny." He said bowing goofily. I laughed and Scorpius smiled shaking his head.

The compartment door opened a second time and in ran Artie, Al, and Lu. "Ah Rose, I see you've met my lovely cousin.' Artie said smiling and lightly punching Scorpius.  
>"You two are cousins?" I asked dumbfounded. "Our mums are sisters." Scorp explained.<p>

"That makes sense,," I said.

Suddenly James, Fred, Rick Jordan, and Frank Longbottom, their two best friends ran by, being chased by what I assumed was the driver holding a broom. The four of them laughed merily all the way down the train. Silence ensued after they ran by, but one look around the compartment and we all bursted out laughing, we laughed for a good five minutes before composing ourselves and sitting down.

The rest of the train ride we got to know eachother better. We played exploding snaps, goblestones, and traded chocolate frog cards after pigging out on sweets from the trolley. Vic stopped in once to check on us and so did Domm. We talked quite a bit about Quidditch too. The only ones with hopes to be on the teams though was me, Scorpius, and Al. Danny loved the Wimbourne Wasps, but he said he wasnt much of a player. Scorpius's favorite team was Puddlemore United, and Al was a Holy Head Harpies fans, understandable because Aunt Ginny had played on the team. "Whats your favorite team Rose?" Asked Danny. Al snickered, I shot him a dirty look before mumbling unintelagably. "I'm sorry what?" Asked Al. I glared at him "The Chudley Cannons" I said deffiently. Just like my dad, I was a dedicated fan. I didn't even have a chance after I was was born. I was destined to love them. All my cousins and a few Uncles even, picked on me and my dad for our love for them. Lucky for Hugo he got away. Dad wasn't as persistant for him to love them cause he already knew I did. Hugo liked Bulgarias team.

Scorpius, Danny, and Al burst out laughing "Are you kidding me?" Asked Scopius increduously "Of all the teams in the league and you like them?" He exclaimed

"Hey, don't judge the Cannons!" I said angrily, though a smile was still etched on my face. I was used to it. I really didn't even get mad when people picked on me for it.  
>It's what happens when your Ron Weasleys Kid.<p>

After a few hours of games, and talking it started to get dark. We changed into our robes and after another hour, and many complaints from Danny about being hungry, the train started to slow down. Al had started to get quieter after we'd put on our robes. I knew he was nervous about where he'd be placed. He really shouldn't be worried. He was going to be accepted where ever he was put, his parents wouldn't care. It was him making a huge deal out of it. I loved Al, but sometimes he was overly worried.

"You okay?" Artie asked Al, she too noticed he'd quieted down a bit. He looked up shocked. "Uhh...Yeah, I-I'm fine." He muttered before looking back down and blushing. All throughout the train ride I'd seen him shooting glances at Artie. I could tell he thought she was pretty.

The train finally came to a lurching stop. All of us grabbed our things and started to make our way out into the hallway. After a few minutes of bumping into people and getting squashed into the wall we were out on the platform.

A booming and recognizable voice could be heard over all the laugher and talk. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!" It rang out. The six of us made our way over to it. "Hagrid! You never told us this was part of your job!" Exclaimed Lucy when she saw him "Hello there Lucy, Al, Rosie, all righ' then?" He asked smiling down at them. Hagrid was Al, and Hugo's godfather. He was always at the Burrow, excepcially when there was a sunday dinner. "Yeah, the train was fun." Lu anwsered him smiling.

Over the years Hagrids big bushy beard had become streaked with gray, but he was still one of the closest things Uncle Harry had to a father. And his heart was still just as kind and giving. "Firs' years over here!" he yelled again.

After a few minutes and after the platform started to clear up, we followed Hagrid down a path. The trees obscured any chance of seeing the castle just yet. Everyone craned their necks for a better look, but to no ado. "I can't see it!" Exclaimed a girl behind me, who was obnoxsiously jumping up and down. Scorpius who saw me about to tell the girl she was barking, and shot me a grin. I was slightly stunned, he had a sweet smile. before overcoming the shock. I smiled back timidly. Just then I bumped into Lucy who was walking in front of me. "Hmph! Sorry Lu!" I said "Yupp.." She said rubbing her back. "All righ' now, inter' the boats then!" Exclaimed Hagrid from the front of the group, I looked around Lucy and the others, and to my atonishment saw about a dozen boats sitting on shore by the endge of a lake, that looked like it stretched on forever. "Three per boat." He said as an after thought as Lorcan, Lysander, Danny, Al, and Lucy all tried squeezing into the same boat.

Lorcan and Lysander's mum was my mum and Aunty Ginnys best girl friend. Her name was Luna, she was a bit of a nutter as my dad put it, but I loved her. Her wacked out outfits and crazy stories amused me, and most of my other cousins, who listened to her talk when she sometimes came to the Burrow for dinner. Instead of being wacky like their mum however, Lorcan was a trouble maker, and Lysander was quite shy. Both were extremely funny once they were comfortable around you.

After a minutes of all the first years arguing over spots in the boats, me, Lu and Scorp were in a boat. We started to row. The water was water was black, most likely due to the fact that it was now pitch black outside. The only light came from the lanterns in the boats.

I heard a small splash and then Lu gave a little shriek. I whipped around expecting to see her overboard. She wasn't though, she was staring into the water franticly. "What?" I said curiously. "I swear I just saw a tenticle...I swear." she muttered again. "Right...well..." I said shaking my head.

Lu was known to be the drama queen in the family, In fact drama queen was an understatement. She once swore that she saw a dragon in Diagon Alley, and that it chased her into a shop before flying away. It in fact was a poster for a dragon show they were hosting the next month.

Finally we rowed around a curve. There was an audible gasp from everyone in the boats. The Castle in front of them was beyond anyting I had ever imagined. It was huge, with towers and turrets all over. It glowed in the night sky due to the light coming from windows. It was an eery and beautiful glow.

After a few more minutes of rowing, we got to land. The boats were beached and everyone jumped out of them, and excited hum filled the air as everyone started to chatter. "le's go, this way!" Hagrids voice rang out and everyone was silenced at once. After clambering up a few sets of stone stairs we came to an oak door, Hagrid banged on the door and it was opened. Behind the door stood a short man, on the large side with dark hair, and severe eyes. "Ahh Hagrid, good, you've got the first years." He said smiling down at us. "Righ', well I'm going ter' head ter' the feas' then." Hagrid said smiling at us, and with one last wave he was gone.

"Well hello then, and welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Proffessor Ninx, and I teach Transfiguration. The start of term feast will begin soon, but first you must be sorted into your houses. Your house will be your family, you sleep in your house dormitories, and relax and do schoolwork in your house common room. You have classes with your house, and sometimes other houses in your year. The Four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Al jerked beside me at the mention of Slytherin." Here at Hogwarts your triumphs earn you house points, and bad behavior loses them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. You are about to be sorted in front of the school, please follow me." He said turning around.

Al was sweating next to me. "Al, calm down." I said taking his hand and squeezing it. He nodded but just stared straight ahead. I shook my head. He was hopeless. He wouldn't stop worrying until he was placed. Next we entered the great hall. Five tables occupied the space. Fred and James were standing in the corner of the hall next to Filch. Yeah, the old bag of bones was still around. When James saw Al he laughed out loud and called out "Yeah Al!" He shouted, knowing he'd throughly embaressed his little brother. Al had gotten whiter. Proffessor Mcgonagall shot him a warning look from her spot at the head table Mcgonagall was the headmistress. I'd heard plenty of stories about her from my mum, and dad. Not to mention my cousins, Aunts and Uncles. She was getting old, that is according to my father. Mum says she's still as sharp as a tack, and shes quick witted, thats why shes one of the only teachers James, Fred and Louis don't goof off around too much.

We reached the front of the hall, there in the middle of the floor stood a stool with an old mangled hat on it. "When I call your names, you will come forward, and place the hat on your head. It will decide where you are to placed." Said Proffessor Ninx.

"Banks, Joe" he said first. A boy with blonde hair stepped forward trembling and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and after a few seconds he hat rang out "Hufflepuff!" The boy wabled all the way to the Hufflepuff table as the Hufflepuffs cheered.

Bing, Tina was sorted into Slytherin, and Benz, Cody into Gryffindor. Curry, Mary was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Finnegan Jenny, who I'd met three times, went into Gryffindor. Flin, Peter was sorted into Slytherin. Danny went into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Scorpius slid past me. After sitting down and putting on the hat the room fell silent. Everyone knew about the Malfoys. After what felt like hours the hat finally called out "Gryffindor!" Pure shock crossed Scorpius's face. The entire hall was quiet, then suddenly the Gryffindor table was clapping, just as it did for the others. Scorpius walked quickly over to the table and was patted on the back by Gryffindors.  
>Don Milnt went into Slytherin. A few more kids were placed.<p>

"Potter Albus." The hat rang out. Trembling and pale white Al walked to the stool and sat down. After a couple seconds the hat called "Slytherin!" Just as it had for Scorpius, the hall went quiet. "Yeah Al!" Shouted James and Fred from the corner. Despite how much of a git James could be, he was a good brother. He knew Al needed reasurrance that we'd still love him if he went into Slytherin, and thats what James gave him. Shakily Al stood up, the Slytherin errupted into applause bigger than anyone else had gotten. Al sent a grateful look towards the corner James was standing in as he made his way to his table. I couldn't help seeing a tinge of sadness in James eyes though.

Thomas, Pearl went to Ravenclaw, and with no surprise to me, so did Lu. "Weasley, Rose" The hat called out. My breathing stopped. I'd been so focused on helping Al through his worries, I'd forgotten to deal with my own. I stumbled up to the stool, and Proffesser Ninx placed the hat on my head 'Another Weasley I see, no doubt you cousin who was just placed in Ravenclaw, and the Potter boy in Slytherin. Ahhh well where to put you. Brave, and very courageous, loyal to I see, hmmm...brains like your mother, and to my surprise to I see the trouble making trait your parents posess? Hmmmm...well, better be..'"Gryffindor!" It called out, I sighed in relief, and smiled over in Als direction. The Gryffindors roared with pleasure. Looking over at Al, I couldn't help but regret that he wouldn't be in all of my classes. Last to be placed was Artie. She went to Slytherin, much to Al's pleasure.

"Quiet down!" Said Mcgonagall as she stood up. Everyone was silencd at once. "Welcome back to our old students, and welcome to you newcomers! But we can leave the details for later. Dig in!" She said sitting down. The trays infront of them filled with foods even I had never seen before, and I have Molly Weasley as a Grandmum.

I was sitting next to Scorpius and Jenny. James and Fred were across from me with their friends. Filch had let them sit down finally, mostly because they had begun to chuck dungbombs at Mrs. Norris when he wasn't looking.

"You know James, Mcgonagall doesn't seem all that bad." I said matter-of-factly.

He snorted before saying "Yeah right, you've never been on the wrong side of her, it won't take you long though, seeings who your parents are." He said snickering.

"Oh thats rich, coming from the kid who got kicked out of muggle school for lighting the teachers hair on fire." I shot back. I loved arguing with James, and I knew he loved arguing with me, it was one of the ways we showed our cousinly love.

"I'm a wizard! I can't help what I did, I wasn't even trained yet!" He exclaimed, a smile threatening to creep aross his face.

"You were using a lighter!" I shot back. "Its not like you were half way across the room!"

"...Yeah...well...I,,touche Rosie posie, you won this time, but don't get used to it." He said. I grinned triumphantly. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his chicken.

I looked across the hall towards the Slytherin table. Al was laughing with Artie and Peter Flint. He looked up automaticly, he could probably tell someone was staring at him. When he caught my eye he grinned, and then winked. I smiled back. Sure, Al wasn't in my house, but I always knew that was a possibility, and I wasn't going to let it bother me. I would still get to see him in class, and, I knew for a fact we didn't have to sit at our house tables during meals, so I'd see him then too. The important thing was that we were at Hogwarts, safe, happy, and well, together. If only we'd known it wouldn't last.

A/N: My first Fanfic ever! I've been reading them forever though, and I finally decided I would write one. And I apologize for any spelling mistakes :/ Please Read and Review! And any questions I'll be happy to anwser

~Ace


	2. Fourth Year Begins

Disclaimer: I Still don't own Harry Potter, All right go to J.K. Rowling.

Thank you so much to the few of you who reviewed! I was amazed even one person would be interested in my story:)

*Three years Later*

Chapter 2; Fourth Year starts. ~Roses P.O.V.~

"Come on, hurry up, we'll be late!" Mum said as we hurried through Kings Cross station. "Calm down 'Mione" Dad said winking at me. He loved it when mum got stressed out like this, he took it as an opprotunity to provoke her. I used to worry about it, I thought maybe they didn't love each other as much anymore, but after talking to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, I learned they were like that even before they fell in love.

I laughed and Hugo just rolled his eyes. He was starting his second year this year, I'd be going into my fourth. "Don't tell me to calm down Ronald." She snapped. I snickered behind my hand, I guess I loved it just as much as my dad did. "Ro, you first." She said as we reached platform nine and three-quarters. I cringed at the baby name she'd called me sense before I could remember.

I pulled my trolley around and got a running start, I closed my eyes as I went through the wall. I came out on the other side and opened my eyes. The Hogwarts Express came into view, and I sighed happily. I was going back. We still had fifteen minutes left, mum worried for nothing. Hugo came next and then my mum and dad. "Rosie!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I whipped around "Scorp!" I exclaimed. I smiled when I saw him, and he grinned back. Over the last three years we'd become inseparable. I told him more than I told Artie, Lu, or Jenny. Jenny was my favorite girl friend in Gryffindor. It was me, Jenny, Scorp, and Cody Benz, another Gryffindor friend of ours who we hung out with within the house.  
>Over the years at Hogwarts I'd gotten a lot of friends. The only really close ones I had or talked to on a regular basis however were Al, Artie, Lu, Scorp, Jenny, Cody, Danny, Lorcan, Lysander, Pearl Thomas, who was in Ravenclaw with Lu, Don Milnt, who was in Slytherin, and Peter Flint who was also in Slytherin. We'd been through so much, my first detention was spent with Scorp. The first time me, him, Al, and Danny snuck into the forbidden forrest had been our second year. We'd finally plucked up the courage. Of course we barely put a foot in before hearing a twig break and taking off screaming. Which of course then led to another detention assigned by our least favorite teacher; Professor Ariantie. She taught potions and was the most foul creature to walk the earth. Second maybe after dementors. She even smelled horrible. She hated James, Fred and Louis too, so when we came along she just automatically hated us. or at least I'm convinced of that. Regardless, Scorp was my best friend.<p>

As he jogged toward me, I couldn't help but notice differences in him. he was taller, and he'd seem to have lost the baby face. It even looked like he'd been working on his Quidditch skills, because his sholders were broader. I blushed as the thought crossed my mind. Me and him had gotten on the team last year. I was a chaser and he was a seeker. He reached me and engulfed me in a hug, and my feet didn't even touch the ground. Unlinke my father, it appeared I hadn't hit a growth spurt.

We hadn't seen each other as much as usual this holiday, we'd both been extremely busy. I went on vacation in Paris, and he went to Ireland. He then spent most of the rest of the holiday trapped at his grandparents house on the beach in Germany. We'd written, and he expressed his boredom, and hate for his Grandparents old fashioned ways. The way they were constantly nagging him about who he hung around with. He said he was worse with his father though, according to him "Draco had raised a softy." According to his grandfather Scorpius should be honored to be a pureblood, and not be hanging around with halfbloods like myself.  
>"Rosie! I've missed you! Its been so long!" He said stepping back and looking at me. "I know, It feels like forever huh?" I said flashing him a smile, thoughts from earlier tucked away.<p>

"Huh..? Oh yeah I know." He said, and then he blushed. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he shook his head.

"Rose!" I turned around to see Al jogging towards me, Artie right behind him as always. The two of them were almost as close as me and Scorp. They both liked each other too. When one of them would just pluck up the courage and ask the other, I wasn't sure though.

"Hey Al, seen Lu or Danny?" I asked

"Yeah, Uncle Perce is fussing over her as usual. My parents and Al's walked over together then, Uncle Harry and dad were talking about work, sending dark looks around as they quietly whispered their conversation. Aunty Ginny was waving over Scorps Parents.

"Hey Rose, we didn't see you much this summer." Said Mr. Mafloy as he reached us. He gave me a one sholdered hug.

"I know, we've been so-"

"Rose! Look at you, your so grown-up!" Mrs. Malfoy interrupted us as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed.

"Oh isn't she? Ronalds in denial that his little girls growing up." Said my mum. Although my dad was now talking to Scorps dad and Uncle Harry about work, I saw his ears start to turn red.  
>"I'm sure you've noticed how grown up Rosie is looking right Scor?" Said Mrs. Malfoy smiling in a little too inoccently. We both blushed that time and wouldn't meet each others eyes.<p>

"Right.." He mumbled turning redder. I saw my dads neck go red and Mr. Malfoy twitched.

There was only two things I hated about my mum and Aunt Ginny being best friends with Scorps mum. One; all three of them were under the impression me and Scorp were in love. Two; with that idea came their ruthless taunts and jabs at how attractive we found each other (Which we didn't). I couldn't look at Scorp when we weren't talking unless I was odviously head over heels for him. Scorp couldn't stick up for me against Jim Tants (our only enemy) constant obsession with me, unless he was jealous over the fact that other guys found me attractive. Even our cousins were ridiculous, Artie thought for sure Scorp liked me, and Lu was thoroughly convinced I was attracted to Scorp.

The only two who seemed to have a problem even with the thought of me and Scorp being together however, was my dad, and Mr. Malfoy. My dad liked Scorp, an Scorps dad liked me, but that didn't change the fact that there was still a little bit of dislike towards each other buried down. They got on fine now, they didn't go out of their way to sit next to each other at Christmas dinners, but they were civil.

Though it couldn't be said three years ago when I told my parents about my new friendships, that he felt the same way towards the Malfoys.

*Flashback*

It was Christmas break first year. Mum and dad had just picked me up from the platform and we were on our way to the Burrow. "So Ro, make any new friends." Asked my mum from the front seat of the car. "Yeah, quite a few actually." I said. "Like who, love?" She asked me. "Well theres Artie Zabini-" I started.

"What?" Said dad, sucking in a breath.

"Artie, shes in Slytherin with Al, she super nice, she says her parents knew you guys, but you never talked much." I said

"Hphf." My dad huffed.

"Then theres Jenny, but you guys know her, oh and Scorpius. He's like my best frie-" Again I was cut off.

"WHAT!" My dad exclaimed slamming on the breaks. I lurched forward and Hugo fell onto the floor.

"Hugo, put on your seat belt, how many times do I have to tell you?" Mum said "And Ronald, knock it off."

"Your best friends with Sorpius? Malfoy?" Dad asked, his ears turning red, which in a Weasley was never a good sign.

"Yeah, hes in Gryffindor, and hes super nice, and funny, and sweet. I'd like you to meet him." I finished.

"How in the bloody hell-" My dad started

"Ronald!" My mum said warningly

"But Mione'." He said weakly. "He's a Malfoy."  
>"Whats your point?" She asked<p>

"He's probably a right foul git-"

"I'd love to meet him Ro." Said mum.

I smiled and nodded, while my dad mumbled something about 'traitors' under his breath. I giggled. He looked up into the mirror and smiled a little. "But seriously Rosie, why him?" he asked, struggling to sound calmer and not accusing.

"Hes really nice dad, trust me." I said

"Whos nice?" Asked Hugo, speaking for the first time sense we got into the car. He'd been playing some portable video game.

"Nothing Hugo, go back to sleep." Dad said rolling his eyes.

*End of Flashback"

So after working in the Auror department at the Minsitry together, and enduring countless dinners together, my father, and Draco, were more than acquaintances, but not quite friends. Uncle Harry had gotten over the childhood rivalry quite quickly, but theres something about a Weasley that makes you just a little bit more stubborn.

"Fred! James!" I heard my Aunt Angelina screech behind me. I whipped around to see what was going on. To make a long story short, Fred and James lit a fire in a paper waste bin, and Fred knocked it over, the two of them were now frantically trying to empty out their water bottles onto it before it could spread.

"James Sirius Potter-!" I heard my Aunt Ginny yell.

"Cover your ears everyone!" Interjected Uncle Goerge quickly to the group of us standing close by. Him, Roxy, Fred, and Aunt Angelina had just gotten here, and not even five minutes after James and Fred had been put into the same building, were things starting to catch on fire. Welcome to my life.

"-Your starting your fifth year you two! Its time to take some responsibility! I swear James, if me and your father receive as many letters from Professor Mcgonagall about your behavior problems this term as we did last their will-" Aunt Ginny was cut off from her rant as the train whistle blew.

"Well, looks like the shows over ehh James!" said Fred smirking

"It appears so Freddie, see you mum, not that we wouldn't love to stay and chat but Rick and Frank are looking for us." James sighed failing to look grave.

"Bye! See you at Christmas!" Fred finished and the two of them hopped onto the train and out of sight before Aunt Angelina or Aunt Ginny could continue the lecture.

I turned to my mum and dad. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and a hug, and Hugo did the same. "See you at Christmas Ro." Said my mum getting emotional as always.

"Come on mum, its not even four months." I said patting her back.

"Ohh I know." She muttered "Just stay safe, and try and stay out of trouble."

"Come on 'Mione, you know Rose, she prefers the more laid back life." My dad said winking at me. I laughed and helped Hugo load his trunk on the train.

"Rose I'm serious though." said my mum as I stood in the doorway of the train. "You know just as well as I do its changing out there."

I nodded and the train started to pull away. I waved goodbye to my parents and the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan before they disappeared out of sight.

Of course I knew. Over the last few years or so the wizarding world has been changing. Mostly muggles, but also a few wizarding families here and there were being attacked. My parents refused to talk to us about it. Though the extendable ears often came in handy, they hardly gave much information. Of course my parents and other adult relatives had every right to know what was going on in the wizarding world when they were younger, but we weren't old enough? And my favorite: "It doesn't effect you."

So all me and my cousins knew for sure was that someone was at large, and getting more powerful. The grown-ups suspected old death eaters trying to bring the world back to what it once was. Investigations had taken place, but so few of the old death eaters were out of prison, alive, or capable of moving quickly due to old age, that the Aurors had come to a standstill. There had of course been whispers of a new 'Dark Lord'. Many families who were attacked swore the culprit was wearing a black hood, and worked alone. Many of the people attacked, weren't attacked at all. They were murdered.

My mum tells me its not quite to the point it was last time, where people wouldn't leave the house due to fear of death, but it was rapidly approaching that point. The year before Emily Richards had been removed from school after finding out her two brothers and mother had been slaughtered in their home. It wasn't safe anymore. Simple as that really. My cousins and I were no longer aloud to wander the streets of Diagon Alley alone anymore. Hogsmead trips at Hogwarts had been put under strain and were in jeoprody of being canceled all together. Mcgonagall had put up every protective spell she could think of on Hogwarts, but look how well that worked twenty years ago.

So yes I knew. I knew things were changing, that the place I once refered to as my safe haven, wasn't so safe anymore. The little girl thoughts that the world would never be as it once was were slowly but surely drifting from my mind. And the realization that everyone has to grow up eventually, was staring me straight in the face.

We'd been on the train for about three hours now. Al and Danny were pigging out to food from the trolley while me and Lorcan played wizards chess. Scorp was off with Artie seeking out Cody and Don, while lucy was most likely flirting with some fifth year boys.

The compartment door slid open and in walked James, Louis, Fred, and Roxy. "What up kids?" asked James winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him before sending my pawn to smash Lorcans knight. "Damnit!" He exclaimed while I giggle with mirthless laughter.

"What do you want James?" Asked Al, shoving more caramels into his mouth.

"Well, I've been thinking-"

"Were doomed." I muttered

"-That maybe we should restart the D.A." He said shooting me a 'Your so funny' look.

"I'm sorry?" I said dumbstruck. That was deffinetly not one of his most well thought out plans.

"You know, Dumbledores Army..our parents were in it way back-"

"I know what it is James thanks, but why would we do that?" I asked knowing the answer before I'd even asked it.

"You know why." He said quietly.

"Dumbledores dead James. " I said while Al flinched. Even though Al never knew Dumbldore, he felt close to him, just like Uncle Harry, and got uncomfortable when Dumbledores death was brought up.

"Thanks Rose, wasn't aware of that. What I mean is, we could all use some help with defensive spells." He said.

"Okay then, make your stupid club-"

"Why are you so against the D.A. Rose!" He asked, his fists clenched.

"Because...everythings fine! We don't need to know this stuff, our parents have it under control." I said, and I sounded like I was trying the convince myself more that James.

"You know damn well thats a load of dragon dung. If they have it under control, why is it both our fathers don't come him until after midnight sometimes. My fathers having trouble sleeping, he knows its impossible, but he thinks Volde-"

"Its not Voldemort. Thats not possible." I said severely.

"Your right. But are you honestly so naive you think theres no one else in this world who believes in the same mental things he did?"

"Of course not! I know its changing, but I don't think we need to do anything about it right now-"

"So you presume we do nothing now, and then when its too late we can worry about it?"

"Of course not-"

"Help me do this Rose. You know damn well you know more spells than I do. Help me teach people." He said quietly.

I looked around the compartment, no one was breathing, everyone in the compartment was just looking between me and James awestruck. Me and James didn't always see eye to eye, but we didn't dislike the other the way some cousins do either. In fact, on most occasions we got on quite well. Thats probably why Al, Danny, Louis, Roxy, Fred, and Lorcan were so shocked to see us arguing.

He wanted me to help. Thats why he came to find me. How was I suppose to help? Yeah, so I was one of the top in our year, I hardly knew any great magic they didn't. I didn't even know how to produce a corpeal patronus. Louis was going into his seventh year. Why didn't he ask him? I had excepted the fact that things weren't great in our world at the moment, but things like this happened all the time. Some prat like Tom Riddle comes into the world thinking everyone below him is unworthy of life. But the Ministry was prepared this time. They knew what they were doing, so why was it up to us to train people?

I looked around the compartment at my friends, and family and thought about the rest of my loved ones. What if something were to happen to them? How would I feel then? So before I knew what I was saying "Yeah James, I'll do it." Flowed out of my mouth.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, punching the air victoriously. "Alright, awesome..well, we start next week." And before that comment had registered with me, he was out the door with Fred and Louis on his heels.

"Wait what!" I yelled and I was right behind him.

What did I just sign up for?

A/N: Second chapter done! So I had an authors note on the last chapter, but it got cut off for some reason :( Thank you to those of you who reviewd! Please read&review. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a German thing at school this week and I went to a football game. I know, excuses excuses. I'm hoping to upload at least once a week, and I'm also hoping to have another chapter up by Sunday, Sorry for any spelling mistakes too!

~Ace 


	3. Mixed Feelings and the DA

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I only came up with a few characters.

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Army and Mixed Feelings Rose's P.O.V.

"If you ever do that again Mr. Lifeing, It'll be a months worth of detention, instead of a weeks, and 10 points from Ravenclaw." Said Professor Ariantie with a look of disgust directed at Danny. The Ravenclaws groaned while me, Scorp, Cody, and Jen laughed from the back of the class. We were in potions the day after term started, and Danny had just done a potion in reverse order to "See what would happen." The result had the entire class gagging and a few girls even ended up puking.

"I'm sorry Professor." said Danny failing to look sorry. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. She shot him another look of untmost loathing before turning on her heel and marching to the front of the class

"Three rolls of parchment tonight on the properties of dragon scales and unicorn hair, and the effect that takes place when brewed in a potion-" She looked at Danny "Properly." He smirked at her. "Your dismissed." She sneered, her lips persed.

Everyone jumped to get their bags packed and get their papers organized. We met Lu, Danny, and Pearl on the way out. "Brilliant Danny, rudy disgusting, but brilliant!" Exclaimed Scorp patting Danny on the back. Danny bowed before laughing.

"Thanks, I try." He said winking at Lu, who rolled her eyes and started to walk away with Pearl at her heels. "Oh come on Lulu-" He started and she whipped around.

"I told you not to call me that." She hissed before turning back around and continuing to walk. He followed her.

"Why are you so mad? It was funny-"

"No it wasn't it was.."

Their bickering faded away as they rounded a corner. It was common knowledge that Danny fancied Lu. It was also common knowledge she didn't like him back. At least she acted like she didn't, I however knew she did. She was afraid he only liked her for the thrill of the chase, and didn't want her heart broken. Philip Wills had already accomplished that last year. Philip was a year above us, and when Lu refused to do 'stuff' with him, he broke up with her. Danny, Louis, James, and Fred wanted to kill him. So sense then, she mostly went for the guys she didn't like much, that way when it ended, she wouldn't have to deal with the broken pieces. Danny could get any girl he wanted, so she didn't understand why he liked her. So she automaticlly jumped to the conclusion it was because she was playing hard to get. Of course she'd been playing hard to get for roughly eight months now, so I was fairly sure it wasn't about the 'chase' for Danny anymore.

"Lunch Rosie, you coming?" Asked Scorp shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, where'd Cody and Jen go?"

"Lunch, they couldn't wait for you and your wandering thoughts." He said shooting me a smile.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head before we headed off for the great hall.

We'd been walking and talking for a few minutes before I heard a drawling voice say "Ah Rosie, how I hoped I'd see you today." From behind us. We turned around and came face to face with Jim Tant and his stupid friend Joe Banks. Tant was the most discusting and perverted boy in our year. He was a Hufflepuff with black hair and dark eyes, almost as dark as his heart. "Malfoy." He hissed when he saw Scorp standing next to me, and Tant on reflex puffed out his chest.

"Tant." Scorp shot back just as nastily. Scorp was rather taller than Tant, so when he tried the whole intimidation thing, it didn't work.

"Beat it Tant." I said before I turned around to keep walking. Scorp turned with me.

"Wait Rosie-" He said grabbing my waist.

"Don't call me that, and don't touch me!" I said emphasizing the 'don't' while pulling out my wand and pointing it at his face. The only people I liked calling my 'Rosie' was my dad and Scorp. Before I had time to think of a good hex however, Scorp had him pinned against the wall, his own wand pointed at him.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to sit on a broomstick for month." He said with so much venom, even I flinched. Banks was so shocked he was frozen next to Tant, who was staring narrow-eyed at Scorp, hatred plastered across every inch of his face.

"Scorp, come on." I said grabbing his arm. I pulled lightly and he slowly let Tant out of his grip. Tant fell to the ground and pulled himself back up. He looked up into Scorps face and backed away a few steps before saying "This isn't over Malfoy." He then turned on his heel and walked away, Banks as always, right behind him.

"You okay Rosie?" He asked looking down at me, his eyes concerned, his cheeks still flushed with anger.

"Fine, thanks, umm..shall we-shall we head to lunch then?"

"Er-right." He nodded, and we set back off for the great hall.

By the time we got there Jen and Cody were already eating with Roxy and James. "Hey, what took you two so long?" Asked Jen when we sat down.

"I'll tell you later." I said

"Hey Rose." Said James.

I shot him the look. I was still pissed at him for practically brainwashing me into re-starting the D.A. with him. Thats what I was calling it, brainwashing. Scorp and Jen thought it was a brilliant idea, Cody wasn't entirely sure what it was though, he was a muggle-born and had never heard of Dumbledore's Army.

"Look, I know your still pissed, but cheer up, I mean it'll be fun right?" James said smiling hopefully at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Look Rose, the whole silent treatment thing, isn't working." He said

"Seems to be working just fine for her." Said Louis as he. Lu and Danny sat down next to us.

"She'll have to talk to me eventually." He said stubbornly

"Keep telling yourself that Jamsie." Said Fred as he, Al and Artie also joined our table.

"I told you not to call me that." James hissed.

"You should hear what mum calls him-" Al laughed "Jamesie Poo-" He was cut off as James lept across the table at him. We roared with laughter as James's neck got red.

"Mr. Potter, Please remove your hands from your brothers neck, I would hate to have to write your mother this early in term, I doubt you even have your trunk unpacked. Oh, and please bring yourself up to my office." Said Mcgonagall walking between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. "And bring Mr. Weasley with you, I need to have a talk with you two about why Professor Neal woke up this morning, to find his office covered with bubblegum." She said a hint of a smile playing the edges of her lips. Professor Neal was another one of our least favorite teachers. He was head of Ravenclaw house and a total git. I swore he hated Gryffindors, especially if you had the last names Weasley/Potter.

"Ah Minnie, about that-" Started James, after he released Al from his grip. He cut off when he saw that Mcgonagall was staring at him, her eyes narrowed, and lips persed.

"Right, coming." Fred said standing up and the two of them followed Mcgonagall out of the great hall while the rest of us exploded into fits of laughter.

It was Saturday morning the next week. Tonight was the night we were going to officially restart the D.A. I'd finally given in and forgiven James, but only grudgingly. He wouldn't tell me exactly who was coming to the meeting, just that I knew most of them. I was on my way to the entrance hall, me and Scorp were going to see Hagrid this morning, it was sunny and warm out still, but the autum cold was on its way. "Scorp!" I called when I saw him. He grinned lopsidedly at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked pushing open the front oak doors.

I nodded and we set off towards Hagrids cabin. The grounds were empty this morning. Most people were either still sleeping or still at breakfast. I didn't like getting up early, but once I was up, I was fine. Some people just stink to be around in the morning, but I was never in a bad mood in the mornings. Scorp was th same way, except he actually ejoyed the getting up part. "What'd you get on that Muggle Studies test?" Scorp asked.

"Uh, don't remember." I fibbed not looking at him.

"Right, bad grade then?"

Yes. "No, stuff it Malfoy." I said shoving him. He laughed.

"Back to last names huh Weasley?" He said shoving me lightly back.

I grinned and reached up to ruffle his hair. His eyes got flashed so you could barely read the playfullness behind the act. "Don't touch the hair Weasley, its a treasure, not something to mess with."

"Ohh merlin your arrogant." I scoffed still smiling. I reached up to ruffle his hair again.

He stopped walking. "Shouldn't of done that Rose." He said his face blank. I dropped my bag and took off. A year on the quidditch team, and fourteen years playing quidditch at home payed off, but not only for me. I was running at my top speed, and Scorp was right behind me, his bag back on the ground next to mine. I jumped over a hole and onto a rock before I kept going. After roughly thirty seconds of running, but what felt like an hour, I got to the shore of the black lake and stopped. I whipped around in all directions looking for Scorp. He was gone? "Scorp?" I said tentitively. "Hmph!" I was knocked to the ground and I groaned.

"Hah! Gotcha!" I heard Scorp exclaim. He was on top of me, and crushing my lungs. He quickly stood up and started to pick me up.

"Put me down!" I yelled trying not to laugh because he was touching my sides, and that was were I was tickle-ish. I really wanted him to put me down, but if he saw me laughing he'd think I was kidding.

"No Rosie, what did I tell you?"

"Not to touch the hair." I gasped as he'd just thrown me over his sholder.

"And what did you do?"

"I touched the hair." I said pounding on his back.

"Okay then." He said starting to walk toward the dock on the water.

"Scorp, no! I'm sorry, honestly! I won't do it again-" I exclaimed realizing what he was going to do. It was warm out, but not that warm.

"I warned you Rosie, and you didn't listen." He said failing to sound grave. He had laughter in his voice and I knew he was enjoying this. We'd reached the end of the dock.

"Scorp I swear-" SPLASH! He threw me in. I was going to kill him. The water was cold, not freezing, but cold. I shivered slightly once I got to the surface. I went back down and came back up sputtering. "Scorp-I-I..can't swi..swim!" I said flailing around in the water. A look of sheer horror crossed his face. He took off his shirt and shoes and jumped in practically on top of me. He grabbed my arms and held me above the water. I smirked at him.

"You-I-" He stuttered realization dawning on him. I laughed before shoving im under the water and swimming as fast as I could to the dock. I hoisted myself onto the dock, took my shirt and shoes off, leaving me in a tanktop and shorts and took off again running at top speed. I hid behind a boulder that was nestled in a group of trees right by the edge of the forbbiden forrest. Scorp ran by and stopped in the trees no more than five feet from where I was crouching. It wasn't until then that I got a good look at him. With his shirt off. He had to have worked out this summer in some way, because, well because he looked fit. Hot even. With his hair soaking wet, and the light hitting him just right, my best friend looked hot. I was thoroughly screwed. He saw me too because he'd been looking around everywhere and caught sight of my head peaking around the giant rock.

"Rosie, I'm going to kill you!" He said and before I could comprehend what was happening he was walking around the edge of the giant rock, a playfull look on his face.

"What?" I breathed. My back was to the rock, and he was getting closer. My heart had stopped and I couldn't breathe. For some reason I wanted him to come closer, and yet wanted a good five feet of space between us. Before I knew what was happening, ours chests were touching and our foreheads leaning on each others. Neither of us moved, he seemed to be thinking and I could feel his heart beat in my own chest. Or maybe it was mine, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that depending on what happened next, would determine our friendship. Kiss me I thought. NO! Don't kiss me. Just do it! It was an internal struggle between my heart and my brain. Why did I want him to kiss me? He was my best friend, that was all!

"Well, well, well." Interjected a voice from behind us. It was Danny. Him, Jen, Artie, Lu, and Al they were planning on coming down to Hagrids after they finished breakfast. "Looks like its the 'totally not into each other' set of best friends." He said smirking and looking between us. Scorp had just jumped a foot in the air and was now at arms length away from me. Good, arms length was safe. Artie was grinning at me and Al's eyebrows were pulling together at the middle. Jen was giving me a thumbs up. I was bright red while Scorp was taking a special interest in the clouds in the sky.

"Its totally not what it looks like..?" I said, though it came out more like a question.

"Oh right, because the fact that you two were two seconds away from sucking face, one of you is half naked and the other wearing less clothes than I wear in the shower, sure doesn't look like much. Please Rose, enlighten us on what it is, rather than what it looks like." Artie said sarcasticlly.

"You wear shorts and a tanktop in the shower?" Danny asked Artie, who had been refering to me at the shower comment.

"Thats beside the point Danny!" Lu excaimed shaking her head.

"I was just-"

"Stop!" Scorp spoke for the first time sense we'd been discovered. "Nothing happened. And nothing was going to happen." He finished still not looking at anyone. He sounded bitter almost. He turned away from us and started to walk towards the dock. No one talked, he grabbed his shirt and shoes and started walking towards the school.

"Whats got his wand in a knot?" Asked Jen breaking the silence. I felt my eyes start to water. Why was I crying? No. Not crying, almost crying. Cause Rose Weasley doesn't cry, ecspecially for reasons she wasn't sure of.

"I'll see you guys later, tell Hagrid I'm sick." I said and my voice cracked on 'sick'. I turned and jogged towards the dock. I grabbed my shirt and headed up to the school, grabbing my bag on the way in.

I walked aimlessly for about twenty minutes before finding myself on the Astronomy tower. I slid down the wall and crumpled onto the floor in a heap. Silent tears slid down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I hated this. I never cried. I'd cried once before, when Grandpa Weasley got sick, and everyone thought he was going to die. Thankfully he lived. Some muggle remedy had saved him. He was thrilled, he spent weeks bragging about it to anyone who would listen.

What had happened back there? Scorp and me had never been anything more than bestfriends. I'd thought about what it would be like being more. But it had always sounded so weird and wrong in my head. Why was this year any different? I remember at the age of twelve us deciding that neither of us was going to fall in love. We were just going to live together when we grew up. Bestfriends forever meant no one, or anything would tear us apart. So we'd made a pact, that instead of being husband and wife, and loving each other, we'd just be bestfriends who cared for each other.

Everything had changed a year later though. I got my first boyfriend, and Scorp had his first kiss. Ethan Wyatt had been my first boyfriend. We dated for a week and a half and broke up. We didn't even get past the holding hands stage. Scorps first kiss was with Alicia Sparks, a Hufflepuff in our year. It had been because he lost a bet with Danny, but that didn't stop him from bragging about it. I'd been so jealous that I'd never kissed someone,I lied and told everyone me and Ethan had kissed. Ethan wasn't aware of that though.

So we'd discovered that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, and broke off the pact, saying that we could be best friends living in seperate houses with husbands and wives. Scorp had sounded so mad. Had I done something wrong? Okay, so I was the reason he jumped into the lake, but he threw me in! He totally deserved it, and he didn't even look mad until Al and the other idiots found us.

I questioned what would have happened had we not been discovered. Part of me wanted to know.

'It's because you like him' said a tiny voice in the back of my head. No I don't, that was one thing I knew for sure. Scorp was my best friend! I couldn't like him. 'Why can't you?' Because its ridiculous! Not to mention impossible. I would never risk our friendship either. 'And what if he feels the same way?' He doesn't. I'm Rose Weasley. His bestfriend, he could have any girl, why would he go for me? Thats just it, he wouldn't, and he wasn't. 'But-' No. I stopped myself. I was talking with myself inside my head. Surely I was mental. I checked my watch. Four o'clock. I pulled my book out of my bag and started to read. Romeo and Juliet. Cliche right? A girl distressed over her stupid love life, or lack of one I guess you coud call it, and I liked romance novels. Scorp gave me trouble about it all the time. He said he didn't understand why I wasted my time on them. "They're all so fake, love doesn't have a happy ending all the time." He'd odviously never read R&J, because he'd then learned I wasn't always interested in the happy endings. But explaining it would have been a waste of breath.

I read for about and hour before it started to rain out. The first D.A. meeting was at six tonight. I got up and started down the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower. By the time I reached the portriat hole for the Gryffindor common room, the halls were starting to empty. The common room was empty except for a few fifth years and a sixth. I walked up the stairs to the girls fourth year dormitory. All four four-poster beds were a mess. The dormitoy was empty. Alyssa Sprites, and Titianna Marks, mine and Jens roomates were nowhere in sight. Alyssa and Titanna were nice, but shy. That was why they didn't talk to me and my friends much, because we were usually loud and obnoxious. They found Danny to be the loudest and most rude, mostly because he started trouble in every class we had with him, which took away from their learning time.

I grabbed a pair of black sweats pants and a hoodie and headed to the bathroom to shower. I wasn't dressing up for this meeting. I had no reason to. When I got out I could hear rain pounding on the ceiling and thunder off in the distance. I loved thunder storms. They made me feel relaxed and calm, as weird as that was. I got dressed, threw my har into a loose pony tail and grabbed my wand and Romeo and Juliet before putting on my slip-on sandles and heading out the door. The common room was empty when I got down the stairs. I got out of the portriat hole and headed for the seventh floor corridor. The meeting was being held in the room of requirment. After the war and after Hogwarts had been rebuilt, the people who knew about the room made sure that it was returned to the school and built in the same way. The people who knew about it swore that it should be kept a secret, and wouldn't tell of it. It wouldn't be as special if the entire school knew. Of course my father ruined the secret by telling me and most of my cousins about it before James had even started Hogwarts, so to the Weasleys and Potters, it was hardly a secret.

After walking by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy threes times and thinking 'We need a place to learn how to defend ourselves where no one can find us' a door appeared on the wall opposite. I pushed the door open and came into a brightly lit room with cusions and blankets piled in the corner. There was a bookshelf with all types of deffense books on it and even a few manicans lying on the floor at the end of the room. Those would come in handy eventually.

No one else was here yet, mostly cause it was quarter of six. I sat down with Romeo and Juliet in a cusion and started to read for the remainder of the time before people started to show up.

I didn't hear the door open but suddenly James and Louis's voices filled my head "It'll be brilliant I'm telling you, Neal will never know the stupid git-" I looked up.

"Hey Rose!" James exclaimed elbowing Louis when he saw me.

"Hi James, Louis." I said looking back down at my book.

"You heard us I'm taking it." Louis asked. James albowed him again.

"Yupp, don't care what you two do in your spare time, just leave me out of it." I said.

"Atta' girl." Louis said winking.

"So you ready for the meeting then Ro?" James asked walking around the room inspecting it.

"Sure, I guess. Your doing most of the talking right?" I said not looking up from my book.

"I guess, but I think a lot of them would rather hear from you." He said kicking the manicans a few times.

"Right, and who exactly are they?"

"Uhh just a few friends, you know, people we know here and there, theres not too many of them." He said walking towards the bookshelf.

The door opened and in walked Al, Artie and Peter and Don. "Rosie look-" started Artie when she saw me.

"Later Art." I said holding up my hand to stop her. She nodded before coming over and sitting next to me.

The room continued to fill up. Just when I thought more people couldn't possible come, more people did. James said a few people, but by the time people stoped filing in, there looked like there was about two dozen people. I looked around at everyone. Scorp was sitting between Cody and Lorcan not talking. He looked up when I was staring at him and mouthed the words 'we need to talk' to me. I nodded before looking back down.

"Alright, well it looks like were all here, umm, well you all know why were here. I guess you could call it a club, but were going to call it the D.A. for Dumbledore's Army..." James went on to inform everyone who didn't know what the D.A. was twenty years ago, about it. He told them all that we really shouldn't be telling everyone about it, we weren't doing anything wrong, but he didn't want to give certain teachers, and he shared a look with Fred, a reason to get everyone in trouble. "Anything you'd like to say Rose?" He broke me out of my train of thought.

"Oh, uhh sure, well as you all know, things aren't as safe as they used to be, and if something were to happen to where you needed to know certain spells to deffend yourself, you should be equiped." I said blankly looking around the room.

"Right, Rose and I came up with the idea-" James cut off when I shot him a dirty look. "Okay, I came up with the idea and convinced-"

"Brain-washed." I interjected.

"-Her to help me restart the D.A." James said rolling his eyes. A few people laughed. "So I think its a good idea if we all sign this piece of parchment I'll pass around, that way we'll know whos in the D.A. and then we can start to plan the next meeting." People nodded in agreement and James passed around a piece of parchment and a quill.

After everyone signed, James passed me the paper and I read through the list of names.

D.A.:  
>James Potter Louis Wealsey Trent Goldstein Alice Longbottom Katie Trench Fred Weasley Frank Longbottom Rick Jordan Roxy Weasley Ella Briggs Don Milnt Al Potter Jen Finnagan Pearl Thomas Peter Flint Artie Zabini Lysander Scamander Lucy Weasley Lorcan Scamander Scorpius Malfoy Cody Benz Mary Curry Tommy Corner Anne May Tina Bing Rose Weasley<p>

Trent Goldstein and Katie Trench were Louis's friends. Alice Longbottom was Louis's girlfriend. Her and Frank were Professor Longbottoms kids. Ella Briggs was Roxys bestfriend, and Tommy Corner and Mary Curry were Hufflepuffs, though I wasn't sure which year. Anne May and Tina Bing were Slytherins in our year.

I noticed Hugo and Lily weren't here. I was guessing James thought they were too young. I would have to have a chat with him about that. The rest of the meeting consisted of us setting a date for the next meeting (October 2nd) and talking about what we'd learn. I zoned in and out of the conversation. I was too busy thinking about today. The entire day had just been plain weird. I hoped whatever Scorp wanted to talk about was going to be quick. I also hoped he'd say lets just forget today happened, because I would willingly oblige.

"Okay, well that should be it, any questions about the next meeting come talk to me or Rose, and well, yeah." James muttered off ackwardly. Everyone started to stand up and leave for their dormitories. It was only seven fifteen, curfew didn't start for a while. Eventually the only people left was me, Scorp, Al, Lucy, Jen, Don, Cody, Danny, and Peter. Artie and Pearl had to go to the Library, and the Scamander twins were going hunting for nufflimflacks or something like that.

"Well, Professor Rosie.." Said Danny looking at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"About earlier today with you and Sco-"

"Danny! Shut up!" Echoed Al, Jen and Peter at the same time. Scorp sighed and I blushed deep red.

"Hey. I was just wondering why you two ran off like that-"

"Danny!" Lucy hissed

"Lets go Don, Peter." Said Al standing up and shaking his head.

"Yeah, I have some homework to finish, Jen?" Said Cody jumping to his feet. She nodded standing up.

"Danny, Follow." Said Lu grabbing her bag and getting to her feet.

"Righto." He replied.

After the others cleared out and it was only me and Scorp left, I got up and started to stack cusions and re-organize the books, even though no one touched them. I didn't know what to say.

"So-"

"Look, Rosie, I don't want things to be ackward-"

"Why would things be ackward, nothing happened." I cut him off, and as I said it I sounded bitter.

"Right, I mean Danny-"

"Dannys a drama queen, and he sucks at sudlety, I love him but he doesn't think, lord knows how he got put into Ravenclaw." I said, looking over at him for the first time sense everyone else left.

"I know." He smiled and I grinned back. Good, we were normal again. Normal was safe.

"So what do you plan on teaching us Profesor?" He asked sarcasticly after a few moments of silence. I punched him in the arm.

"Git." I muttered

"Ow, Rosie that hurt." He said rubbing his arm.

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" I exclaimed bringing my arm up pretending to get ready and hit him again. He jerked backwards and fell over his robes eventually ending up on his butt. I laughed at his discruntled figure, and the frown on his face. I had tears coming our of my eyes by the time I controled myself.

He glared at me. "You done?" He asked pouting. I nodded not daring to talk from fear of laughing out loud again. I reached down to help him up. "Thanks." He said as he stood up.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well..should we head back to the common room?" He asked

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Tommorows Sunday..." He said looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah..I'm aware..." I said before starting to laugh.

He grinned "Well I didn't know whether you had anything planned or not."

"Nope, why?"  
>"Well, fancy a trip to Hogsmead?"<p>

A/N: Wow! This was so much longer than I anticipated. I wanted to get the lake scene in and the first meeting, but I didn't want to rush things, and even with how long the chapter is I feel its rushed. Please read and Review!

~Ace 


	4. Fight and Confessions

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J..

Chapter Four: Quidditch Scorpius's POV

* * *

><p>We were in Defense Againts the Darks Arts that next week. Neal shot us dirty looks everytime he looked mine and Rosies way. Tensions were high between the two of us and him. The week before I took Roise to Hogsmead, and unfortunately, Neal had gone too. He saw us in the Three Broomsticks, and had flipped. We had detention with him every night next week. Of course James and Fred had been incredibly proud of me and Rosie, our parents however had been furious. Mostly our mothers had been barking mad. We'd both recieved howlers about how immature it was, how our fathers were working hard to protect us, and we'd gone and been selfish by putting ourselves in danger. Rosie had been pissed that they were allowed to risk their lives as teens, and yet when me and her went on one trip to Hogsmead, it was like the end of the world. She'd ranted for hours to me. But I didn't mind, I liked the sound of her voice, the way she talked, the fierceness in her eyes and the passion-<p>

No. It was those thoughts exactly that were bound to get me in trouble. Ever sense the beggining of this year, I'd been thinking about Rosie more than usual, and in ways one shouldn't think about their bestfriend. It was her or Quidditch that was always on my mind. What Danny now refered to as the 'Lake incident', had been a turning point for me. I fancied Rose. Rose Weasley. Rose Bloody Weasley.

I'd nearly blown it at the lake. I got too close, I had almost kissed her for merlins sake! I'd nearly ruined everything. The look on her face when I was getting closer killed me. She looked scared almost, that I would kiss her. I'd been pissed when Danny broke it up, but in some ways, I owed it to him. If I had kissed her, I'd have lost my bestfriend forever. She didn't like me, that was what I knew for sure. How could she? She was Rose Weasley, 'it girl' of Hogwarts. Mrs. Popularity, and the captain of the crazy shipwreck that was my heart.

So I'd decided the best thing to do was ignore my feelings, and eventually they'd go away. That was always the smart thing to do, right? Maybe under different circumstances, I'd make a move, or try something. But Rosie wasn't just some slag that would fall for the charm that is Scorpius Malfoy. She was so much more than that. She was independent, and she saw right through me and every other guy who tried with their pointless flirting.

So when it came down to it, I was going to ignore my feelings, and just be Rosie's bestfriend. That was as close to her as I could be without risking our friendship.

I was suddenly elbowed in the gut "Malfoy!" I looked around. Rose had just elbowed me, and everyone else was staring at me, with the exception of Professor Neal, who was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"Look Malfoy, you may find yourself above paying attention in my class, but I do not care. You and your little friends may think you can waltz around the school like you own it, but I've got news for you. You don't. Ten points from Gryffindor. And if I find you day dreaming again in my class, it'll be a weeks detention. Do I make myself clear?" Neal hissed, the vein in his forehead popping, and pure enjoyment in his eyes. I nodded, getting hostile. "Good. Now back to stunning spells, I know..." I dazed off again. Probably not the best idea, but D.A.D.A. wasn't one of my strong points. Muggle studies was my passion. Rosie thought I was nuts to take the subject, that didn't stop her from taking it with me though. The bell rang.

"Eight inches of parchment tonight on the effects of stunning spells placed on animals, and the difference it makes with size." Said Neal as everyone riffled through their papers and organized their bags. I stood up, Rosie stood with me aloing with Al and Peter.

"Finally! Lunch!" Rosie exclaimed starting for the door. I grinnned at her. She was a Wealsey, the big appetite was expected. What wasn't expected was the fact that she was shorter than most fourth and third years, and weighed as much as some second years. She was ridiculously skinny, and she ate all the time. I didn't get it. I grabbed my bag and me Al, and Peter followed her out. She was chatting with Lu and Danny when we got outside the class room. We'd had D.A.D.A. with Slytherins, I didn't know how Danny and Lu were already here. I shook it off as we walked over.

"Danny, Lu." Said Peter as we stopped in front of them.

"Pete, good to see you, question aboout the Astonomy homework..." Started Danny, but I tuned them out.

"...She was carted out of class. Her parents were murdered." Said Lu, tears in her eyes.

"What?" Said Al, eyes wide, "Whos parents were mur-murdered?"

"Emily Lewis. Her little sister was killed too. They found the bodies this morning. She was carted out during Care for Magical Creatures last period. Shes a wreck." Lu said sadly. Emily Lewis was a Hufflepuff in our year. I'd never really talked to her much though. I knew her an Rosie talked in Muggle studies sometimes though.

"Thats horrible." Said Rosie shaking her head. I nodded. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. The corridor was almost empty by the time everyonne came out of their thoughts.

"We should get going. We'll be late for Lunch." Al said "I need to find Art anyway." I raised my eyebrows at him. I knew he had a thing for my cousin. "Shut up you prat, not like that."

I laughed "Look, if you like Artie, thats fine man, but you hurt my cousin-"

"I could say the same thing to you." Al interjected. My jaw dropped. He did not just say that. My cheeks flushed, and Rosie shuffled her feet not looking at anyone. Lucy grinned.

"Thats completely...that just doesn't even...go to lunch Al." I said weakly. He nodded smugly and Peter, Danny, and Lu followed him to lunch.

I looked at Rosie. She was adjusting the strap on her bag. "You shouldn't listen to my cousins, or Danny for that matter, their all..."

"Mental?" I suggested. She smiled at me. "Lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah. Quidditch is starting up soon, first games in two weeks, you excited?" She asked brightening up as we started on our way for the great hall.

"Of course! Gryffindor is going to murder Hufflepuff."

"We always do! I'm more concerned about destroying Tant and his stupid ugly face." She said smashing her fist into her other hand. I laughed, and then sighed. I knew she hated Tant with a passion, but that didn't stop me from getting jealous over the fact that he fancied her.

"You do suppose we'll win?" I asked. We'd lost our Keeper, and a Chaser this year. Zach Zehn, our captain and Keeper was Dominiques boyfriend, and Tammy Thomas, had been a chaser, and Domm's best friend, and Pearls older sister. They'd been replaced by Andrew Moonch, a sixth year, and Tia Kelly, a seventh year. They weren't brilliant, but Andrew really wasn't that bad at all. James had replaced Zach as Quidditch captain, he'd been thrilled, we heard about it all the time during practice.

"Of course we'll win." She said arrogantly.

"Yeah, I know, before game jitters I guess."

"The games not for two weeks!" She exclaimed

"You know I freak out, even a few days before games!"

"Yeah, your right." She started to laugh "Remember our first game ever? You were a wreck. It was so funny, I thought you were going to puke...Uhh your right, it was pretty bad..." She mumbled off incoherantly after seeing the look I was shooting her. The first game we played, I'd fallen off my broom after diving to try and catch the snitch. I'd gotten it, but I'd also broken a rib and fractured my wrist. I had to spend four nights in the hospital wing with Madam Barkley force feeding me discusting potions and medicines.

"Mhm." I said shortly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her bring her hand up to her mouth to stop from laughing. I rolled my eyes.

We'd reached the great hall. We made our way to Gryffindor table, Al waved at us a we went by the Slytherin table and Danny shouted something unintelligable, due to his mouth full of food. Rosie laughed and I just shook my head before continuing on. James was snogging some Hufflepuff girl whos name I thought was Rachel when we sat down. Fred and Roxy were having one of their silent fights. They did this weird thing where they practicully talked to eachother inside their heads. Creepy. I grabbed some mashed potatoes and a sandwich. "So Rosie, Divination next." I said sipping some pumpkin juice.

"I know." She said looking up, a smile stretching across her face "I hate Trelawney, but the class is a blast."

Divination was the only class we had with most of our friends. Me, Rose, Danny, Cody, Art, Lu, Al, Don, Jen, Peter, Lorcan, Lysander, and Pearl made up a fourth of the class. There was always something either blowing up, or a joke being cracked. The only ones who'd never been kicked out before were Lysander, Pearl, Peter, and Lu. Danny and Lorcan got kicked out almost on a regular basis, for 'Clouding the inner eye'.

"I know, Danny said he's got a plan to sabotage this class too." I said grinning.

"Of course he does, you'd swear the only thing he does is think up plans to destroy other childrens learning time." She replied. I laughed nodding.

"If the thought of a spell makes you laugh for more than fifteen seconds, you are to assume you can't use Mr. Lifeing, how many times must I tell you?" Said Mcgonagall leading a laughing Danny from the great hall. Speak of the devil. He shot us a grin when he saw me and Rosie. We grinned back.

"Theres no way the kids going to make it through another three years here." Cody said sitting down next to me and Jen sat down across from us.

"No dip. He's a horrible influence, the kids lucky he's got charm, cause' he's a right menace." Jen said getting some sweet potatos.

"The only class he never fools around in is Herbology, merlin knows why." Rose said.

"You know why, he's got some weird respect for Longbottom." I said rolling my eyes. Danny never messed around in Herbology. The one place where you could screw with plants, and the most twitchy teacher, and the kid always paid attention. I'd never understand how the kids mind worked. Then again I didn't want to. I'd known him sense we were six. His parents and mine worked together. We'd met one day when I went to work with my mum, and he went to work with his dad. Ever sense, we'd been mates.

"Hey, Malfoy." Whispered a voice from behind me. I flinched. Tant. Stupid. Git. Idiot. Prat. Loser- "Malfoy!" He hissed again. I whipped around.

"What!" I sneered, he sat at his table right behind us. He had a joyous grin plastered on his great ugly face.

"I hear their checking out suspected death eaters these days. Tell me, when do they plan on checking your dormitory?" He said icily holding up a newspaper.

I snatched up the abandoned newspaper beside me and looked at the front page. The headline said "Death eaters Are they Back?' 'Suspected deatheater Draco Malfoy's Manor was check in the late hours of the night. Could this make trouble for Draco...' I stopped reading. My stomache dropped. Great, just what I need, ridicule. It doesn't matter that my father isn't a deatheater. His name was still in the paper. People would be whispering for weeks. It wasn't until halfway through my second year that people had stopped judging me for my last name, and now it would start up again. "Were you invited to the next meeting? Not that our much of a Malfoy-" Tant sneered.

"Snuff it you stupid tosser." Rose said sharply. I stood up and started for the door. I suddenly felt very hot and crowded.

"Whats wrong Malfoy? Can't take the ridicule?" I heard Tant shout as I got to the doorway. I shoved past some second years, knocking a few down in my haste to exit the great hall. I then realized my hand was still clutching the newspaper. I threw it to the ground before taking off for the nearest empty classroom.

* * *

><p>*Rose's POV*<p>

I found Scorp in a classroom on the second floor. "Scorp-" I said pushing open the door to find him pacing.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" He exploded

"Your right Scorp, he was totally out of line-"

"You know, its nice to know what people are thinking though."

"No ones thinking that. He's just a prat Scorp-"

"Its exactly what people think. I'm just some weak version of my father to them."

"No your not, your strong, and sweet, and brave-"

"You don't get it do you? They don't know me, they just see some lousy Gryffindor" he said harshly turning to me.

"Whats so wrong with being a Gryffindor?" I asked weakly and slightly offended.

"I don't fit in in Gryffindor. I'm a bloody Malfoy, you know what were known for. I see the way my family and yours strays away from topics of the war" he said loudly getting fired up again.

"Scorp, my uncle died in the war, thats why were don't talk-"

"Come off it, everyone thinks I'm some lonesome Gryffindor not good enough to be in Slytherin-"

"What? You think Slytherins some glory house? You wish you'd been placed there don't you? Scorp I know you, I know who you are, you have a good heart, your kind, loyal, I know none of the shit those people think about you is true-"

"It doesn't matter what you think Rosie! They all still think of me like that, no matter what you say, or think-"

"Doesn't matter what I think? I thought best friends gave a damn what the other thought. And sense when are you so concerned about what others think? What happened to the 'I am who I am' attitude. You always told me to follow that advice. When Beth Ray picked on me for my freckles? Or Kelly Smith called me an ugly ginger in second year for two weeks straight?" I said getting pissed. I could feel my face and ears burning red. I was a Gryffindor, what was wrong with me? And how the hell did he expect me to follow his advice when he couldn't follow it himself.

"I didn't mean it like that Rosie. You know that. Theres nothing wrong with Gryffindor. But you don't get it, people expect me to be my father-"

"I do to get it! You think people don't expect little Rose Weasley to grow up and be something! I'm two-thirds part of the barking 'Golden Trio'! I'm not as spectacular as my parents! I can't outrun dragons and spiders and deatheaters! And yet everyone is under the impression I can make some change! And James started the stupid D.A. back up, like I need that bull shit-" I was cut off from my rant.

"Do you hear yourself! Your complaining because people think you'll do good! People just think I'm some killing machine programed without emotions. And this whole making a change thing, I've got a newsflash for you Rose, its time someone did make a change. You feel the need to live up to your parents reputations and yet when the opprotunities shoved down your throat you complain and fight tooth and nail not to do it." Scorp had stopped pacing and was glaring at me.

"I don't..I just.." Where did this conversation just go? One minute Scorp was complaining about Tant, and the next I'm confessing ever fear and worry that has gone through my head in the last year.

"Yeah, I get it Rose. I don't understand." Scorp sneered. His tone sharp enough to cut through me like the crucio curse. And as I felt tears well up in my eyes, I realized I didn't care about the harsh words, or the tones. The thing that made me want to cry was the fact that he'd called me Rose. A name he hadn't called me sense first year.

* * *

><p>AN: I know! I'm sorry I haven't updated. My only excuse is I've been busy. And I hate it when other authors take too long writing between stories, and now I'm doing it, I'm really sorry!:/ Please Review! Even if its to tell me how mad you are I'm taking so long updating!

So Scorpius and Rose are fighting. :( I had to do it. It was time we came to a ruff patch. I promise they won't stay mad for too long. How do you guys like other characters like Danny and Artie? Just wondering, so again please Review! It gives me motivation!

~Ace


	5. Making up

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I own Nothing.

Chapter Fiver; Making up.  
>Rose's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Five days. It has been five days sense I've talked to my best friend. To anyone else five days isn't too big a deal. Its one school week. Most grown-ups work week. You get more time off for Christmas break than it has been sense I talked to my best friend. It isn't like I've never spent this long not talking to him. But theres something about him ignoring you when you try and talk to him that really just sucks.<p>

Me Art, and Lu were in the library. It was a friday night, we were in the way back surrounded by shelves and hidden. There was a window next to the table, and you could just make out the trees down below because the sun had just set. "Care to spill oh sweet cousin of mine?" Asked Lu abandoning her Transfiguration homework.

"Spill what?" I asked playing dumb. Maybe the two of them would just drop it. Thats all I'd heard about this past week: 'Why aren't you and Scorpius talking?' 'Are you two fighting?' And even one girl who I didn't even know, asked if we'd broken up. I then proceeded to tell her we'd never dated and to buzz off before I made her.

"You know what. Come on Rose. Scor won't tell us anything either." Artie said in a whiny voice.

"Maybe thats a hint to mind your own business." I said not looking at either of them.

"We won't. And you know that. Somethings up. You and Scor are, and have been, best friends sense you were eleven. Best friends don't just stop talking without an explination." Artie said and Lu nodded next to her.

"We just had a argument. It'll blow over in a few days. We've fought before." I said standing to put back a library book.

"Yeah, teasingly, never have you two had a serious fight. What was it about?" Lu said, and she and Artie stood to follow me.

"Nothing! Look-"

"It was that article wasn't it?" Lu said suddenly.

"What..How..." I started dumbstruck. How could she have known?

"The day you two stopped talking was the day that article came out. I remember cause' you didn't show up to Divination and he got there late and wouldn't talk to anyone." Lu said and Artie nodded. Suddenly Lu gasped. "Your not not friends because of that article are you? Rose! You know its not true, the Malfoys are good people-"

"Lu! Snuff it a second okay!" I exclaimed getting overwhelmed. I sat back down at the table with them. " Okay listen..." I told them the story. Everything, from what Tant said right down to the fact that he called me Rose, and not Rosie.

"Its just a name Rose, I call you Rose all the time-" Lu started and was cut off by Artie.

"Thats not the point Lucy. Rose and Scorp have their own pet names-"

"Not pet names!" I said sharply.

"-and the fact that he called her what everyone else does, means he must be pissed." Artie finished.

"Okay, but it could be worse, he could call you Weasley." Lu said trying to brighten me up. I glared at her. "Or it couldn't be worse..?" Lu muttered off quietly.

"You know it'll be alright Rose." Art said giving me a hug. I hugged her back and I could feel the tears welling up for the third time this term. Over the same bloody boy.

"I don't even know why he's mad. It's not like you did anything." Lu said comfortingly.

But that was it. Did I do something? I'd started complaining about my life, when maybe I should have been comforting him. Maybe all he'd wanted was to vent, and I went and turned it around on me. He should have known I'm not the best person at comforting though. Were going on our fourth year of being best friends, he should know I get my problems with words from my father. When it comes to wording things and situations like that, I just suck. _'Maybe he just needed someone to listen to him'_ said the annoying voice in the back of my head. Shut up I growled back. Hah, great, I'm back to talking to myself.

"You know, he's been quiet all week Rose. He's probably just upset about the stupid newspaper, so he took it out on you." Artie reasoned and Lucy nodded next to her. "I mean, he has no reason to be angry with you. So what if you yelled back and forth a little, me and Al do it all the time, and he's my best guy friend-"

"What is going on with you and Al?" I piped up. You hardly ever saw them apart. Either Al was looking for Artie, or Arite was looking for Al, or they were sitting just a little too close at dinner to be 'just friends'.

Artie blushed. "Nothing, beside this is about you-"

"I'm happy with getting off the subject of me. You and Al seem awfully close this year-"

"Oh we seem close! You and Scor flip when either of you talk to the opposite sex, and-"

"We do not." I said blushing, I could feel my ears and neck burning red. Stupid Weasley genes.

"You do so!" Lu said speaking for the first time in a few minutes.

"Yeah? And what about you and Danny? You run fom him like a chicken when he even looks at you. Why are you so afraid of liking him?" I said defending myself.

"Me..I..Danny and I are a different story. We aren't anything. We never will be." Lucy said looking down at her homework.

"And why not? He's so obviously crazy about you-"

"No he's not" Lucy said sharply cutting Artie off. "He's crazy about the idea of a challenge. He knows I won't have him, so that makes him want me more."

"That may have been the case when he started after you Luce, but I don't think it is anymore." I said softly.

"Yeah, he used to not care when you'd turn him down, now he almost seems lost when you do." Artie said delicately.

"It doesn't even matter. I don't like him like that." She looked close to tears.

"Your a rudy horrible liar I reckon." I said shaking my head at her.

She shrugged her sholders before writing something down on her homework. I looked at Artie, she shook her head and started back on her homework. Did me and Scorp flip when we saw eachother talking to the opposite sex? I didn't think so. Why would we? I didn't like him. I had decided that, anyone who'd had someone close like at the lake would have had mixed feelings. And the tears had been because I was confused. And sure, Scorp had gotten rather more attractive this year, but so had Danny. And I most definetly didn't fancy Danny.

It seemed like the past week had been crazy. I hadn't talked much. Tonight was by far the longest conversation I'd had with anyone sense mine and Scorps fight, and the one I had contributed to the most. I'd felt like a zombie, wandering from class to class. Its a wonder I'd gotten all my work done.

From what I'd seen of Scorp, he hadn't been too well either. He hadn't had a genuine laugh all week. He barely talked to Al, Cody, or Danny in class, and had missed three lessons. No one knew where he went when he wasn't in class He refused to even talk or look at me. His eyes looked dead, and pained. No one else saw it though. I was Scorps best friend. Thats why I saw it. I knew everything about him. More than he thought I did. The way he begged to be accepted by his parents and peers. his parents were crazy about him, but he didn't see it. His peers idolized him. Half the girls in school wanted him, the other half were too young to covet after someone.

The way he carried himself with such confidence, which had been missing this week, made everyone around him confident. The cocky and arrogant attitude was a show. He was so insecure. He was under some impression people thought he was a horrible person, when it was exactly the opposite. He cared too much about what his failure of a grandfather thought, and paid too little attention to what his parents said. He loves chocolate, especially chocolate frogs. His favorite color is green, but he tells everyone its red. As often as he tells himself he's glad he's in Gryffindor, he wishes he'd told the sorting hat, that maybe deep down, he was more like his father than his mother. He wishes he played keeper. He feels the seeker gets all the glory, but only truly plays a few minutes of the game. He sees the world-

"Rose!" Artie said shaking my sholder.

"What?" I asked dazed, coming out of my thoughts.

"Were going down to dinner, its almost seven-thirty, we don't know how much long dinner will be served." Lu said standing up. Her bag was packed and it was pitch black outside. "Besides, library closes soon."

"Er..right." I said packing away my stuff.

"You coming Ro?" Artie said looking at me as she stood.

"Uhm, nah, I'm not feeling too hot." I said. At least I wasn't feeling too hot about having Scorp ignore me all through dinner.

"Alright, well see you tommorow, maybe we can write letters to our parents under the birch tree by the lake, its starting to get cold, we won't be able to do that much longer." Art said as she and Lucy walked around the table towards the exit of our secluded table. I shot her the brightest smile I could muster before nodding. She stopped. "Its going to be Alright Ro, you know that, right?" She said and she walked back around the table to envelop me in a hug. I nodded. If I talked, I'd fall apart. She stood up and rubbed my back before her and Lu made their to the great hall, leaving me alone.

"Yeah..I hope."

* * *

><p>After Lu and Art went for dinner I slowly made my way up to Gryffindor tower. I put my bag in our dormitory before grabbing Romeo and Juliet as I made my way for the Astronomy tower. I decided I was pissed. Scorp had no right to be mad at me. I hadn't done a single thing! Who did he think he was ignoring me, when I had come after him! All I had wanted to do was comfort him and he'd flipped on me. He was being an arse, and I planned on expressing just how I felt about that the next time I saw him.<p>

I reached the Astronomy tower, I climbed the steps all the way up, when I got to the top I was gasping for breath. It was one hell of a workout, and I was in shape. I made my way over to the part of the top over-looking the lake and sighed. It was a chilly night. The breeze was cold and nipped at my cheeks and ears. I should have grabbed a jumper before I left. Too late, there was no way I was going all the way back down the tower, just to climb back up some stairs for a jumper. I could deal with the cold.

September was coming to and end finally, and fall was officially going to start. I loved fall. It was my favorite season. The trees always looked so breath-taking with their vibrant colors. When I was younger, dad would always use his wand and get all the leaves that fell from the trees in a pile. Me and Hugo would jump into it for hours. Our afternoons would be filled with laughter and giggling, and once we were done, and nice and cold, mum would make us hot chocolate. We hadn't done that in so long. We were never home during fall anymore. When the leaves fell from the trees, we were stuck in class. Mum and Dad wouldn't have been home much lately anyway. They were both so busy with work lately I wondered if they bothered sleeping after we left for the start of term. The entire wizarding world was in a panic. Something dark, and dangerous was out there, and it was after everyone. There wasn't a single person safe. There were rumors of course that they were planning on getting into the school.

I shivered, but not from the cold. The thought that they could be out there right now plotting to harm people in this very school, people I cared about made me cringe. Great Rose, I thought, now your freaking yourself out. I still-

A board behind me creaked and I froze. I whipped around grabbing for my wand in my robes-

"Scorp..." I sighed when I saw him, my heart hammering, and then I smacked him. Anger coursed through my body and I bent down and grabbed my book before starting for the stairs.

"Ow! Rosie, Merlin what was that for! Wait Rosie." He said grabbing my wrist but I wrenched free and kept going. "Okay, Rosie, so I deserved that, I get it, I'm a prat-"  
>I turned back around "And a git, and an arse and tosser, wanker, bigot, you insufferable stupid-" I snarled getting fired up.<p>

"Okay I get it!" He said putting his hand over my mouth "All I want to do is talk."

"Thats all I've wanted to do all week, and you completely blew me off!" I said turing my back on him getting to the top of the stairs.

He grabbed me around my waist, pulling me back towards him. "Rosie, I'm sorry. I really am. I blew everything way out of proportion, and I flipped out on you because no one else was around for me to be mad at. Your my best friend, I made a mistake, I swear I won't do it again." He finished looking at me hopefully. I didn't say anything. He still had a hold of me, I tried to push away a little but he tightened his grip. "Rosie, please just forgive me! I can't do this without you. This whole going through the day without talking to you hurts. I wasn't even mad at you. I was mad at stupid Tant, and that article about my father. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, but when you acted like you understood, I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to yell, and scream, and you were the only one who came after me. It doesn't even make sense...look, if you don't want to talk to me, thats fine. I'll leave I just...I needed you to know, how sorry I really am..." He muttered off getting quieter, until I couldn't hear him,

"Scorp, your an arse." I said, and he loosened his grip his face falling. "But your still my best friend. But I swear if you ever get pissed at me for no reason again, I'll hex you to no end." His face lightened and a smile slid across it.

"Aww Rosie!" And he hugged me, squeezing me till I couldn't breath, but I didn't mind. I had my best friend back. No matter where things went from here, I knew I'd always have him.

* * *

><p>AN: Finished! Let me know what you think please, I'm not sure how I feel about it, and let me know if you'd like some Quidditch in the next chapter or not. Or what would you like to see in future chapters. Please Review!


End file.
